Friendship
by BladeWarriorEmpire
Summary: How Cao Cao's and Sun Jian's friendship begun. I'm still new to this so the rating may be "over rated", no pun intended. Just tell me what you think and I'll try to follow advice to my fullest.


**Cao-Cao and Sun Jian, Friendship**

Cao-Cao and Sun Jian shivered. They were freezing to death! Cao looked at the ground of the cave it was wet, so they couldn't light a fire to keep themselves warm. Jian's teeth began to chatter uncontrollably. He was so cold. Coughing hurt, as they were growing numb everywhere on their bodies. "J-Jian…" Cao stuttered. "Ya?" Jian asked as he hugged his body in an effort to keep warm, but to no avail. "I-I'm s-s-sorry." Cao said. "What?" Jian asked, confused. "I'm s-sorry, for getting us into this." Cao said. Had Jian heard that right? "Oh." Was all Jian could say. He looked over to the pack he had brought for emergencies. _Good as time as any. _He thought.

He rummaged threw the bag until he found a small blanket. He covered up with it. "Heh. Cold?" Cao asked. "Of course!" Jian said. Cao simply nodded.

_What an unusual man. _Jian thought as he continued to shiver. "Hmm…so, the, great, Tiger of Jiandong, is cold?" Cao asked, again. "Shut up, Cao-Cao." Jian said. "Very well…but no. Listen, I truly am sorry. A great warrior like you doesn't deserve to die, at least, not yet." Cao said as he looked to the ground. "Humph! I thought you were cold and hard. You know a demon that cared for no one." Jian said. "Well! Demon is kind of rude…is it not? Perhaps evil tyrant. At least than I'm not a demon." Cao seemed to smile. "Wow…okay." They were again forged into silence.

After several minutes Jian noticed that Cao was shivering. "Hmm…so the great, Hero of Chaos, is cold?" Jian asked in the same tone of voice Cao had. Cao seemed to smirk. "You know…since we're dying anyway…"

Cao seemed to pause and think. "What?" Jian asked. "Silence!" Cao suddenly seemed to snap. He stood and went over to the mouth of the cave. "What the….?" Before Cao could finish a giant white bear, which had been woken from hibernation, attacked Cao and pounced on him. Cao took out his sword and, tried, to battle off the bear. Jian was shocked at the sudden bear. He fought off the bear greatly; however, Jian himself was scared. He had never been attacked by a bear before. The bear swatted at Cao and sent him into the corner of the cave. Seeing as how Jian was there infront of him, the bear attacked him. It forced both its paws down onto Jian's leg. Jian screamed and snapped out his trance. He took out his own sword and fought the bear. He slapped the flat of his sword across the face of the bear.

His leg was broken…and he was pretty sure Cao ran off. He fought until the bear slapped the sword out his hands and aimed a hard slap across his face. Jian's eyes widened and he shut them quickly, preparing for the blow. But that was the part that didn't come. He instead heard a loud growl of pain and a loud _thud_ noise. He opened his eyes to see the bear dead on the ground with Cao's sword sticking out from the back of its head. Cao was sweating and blood leaked out several slashes on the left side of his face. "Are you alright?" Cao asked. "Yes, I'm fine." Jian held his pounding chest. "What are we going to do with the body?" Jian asked. "We could eat it." Cao pocked the horse with his sword. "What?" Jian asked. Cao smiled a devious smile. "Just joking." He began to move the bear carcass out the cave into the snow. After it was halfway out he noticed Sun Jian wasn't helping.

"A little help?" He asked. "Broken leg." Jian said. "Thanks." Cao sighed as he tugged on the bear leg. After he moved the bear he sat down across from Sun Jian. Jian looked to see the dead bear just outside the cave. He also noticed that several snow deer were eating the bear. "Cao-Cao, look." He pointed. Cao looked. "What about it?" "It's wrong. Their eating a bear that once lived." Jian said. Cao's brow rose in confusion. "Sun Jian, they are animals. They eat when they can. They won't know when the can find new food. Sides, its winter. Most of the food they eat is hibernating." Cao said. "Ah…" Was all Jian could respond. They watched for several minutes until a small pack of skinny wolves came too close. They were small and obviously starving. They didn't seem like a threat but the deer still scattered anyway. The wolves just wanted food, but it seemed as if their bad reputation ruined it. The deer fled and stomped the food into the ground and took the last bits of good meat.

The wolves whined and held their heads low. They were starving and they knew they would die.

Jian felt bad. "Poor things. Can you ever imagine being treated like a monster everywhere you go? I mean, being blamed for all the little bad things you've done, follow you forever?" Jian asked Cao. "Well…I can." Cao stated plainly. Jian's eyes widened. "Oh, sorry." Jian apologized. "It's fine. Really." Cao nodded. Cao looked over to the wolves. One of them, a small pup, walked over to him. "Hello there." Cao greeted the small, cold, pup. The pup crawled onto his lap and licked Cao's fingers. "Good boy." Cao smiled. The pup leaned up and placed both front paws on his chest. It licked Cao's face. "Oh, okay."

Cao than petted the wolf until he noticed something. "Girl. Good girl." Cao said sheepishly. "It's a girl?" Jian asked. "Yes…or do you want to check?" Cao asked. "I'm good." Jian noticed the rest of the pack had left. "Cao, I think this little girl was left behind." "Pity. She's so sweet. Well, no sense in freezing to death alone. Right, Snow?" Cao seemed to ask the pup. "Snow?" "What? Snow, where in snow." Cao petted the pup's pure white pelt. After several hours they were in their fourth night alone in the snow. Sun Jian was sleeping while Cao-Cao was talking to his new friend. He had taught the pup four tricks now. How to roll over, sit, lie down, and play dead. "Alright now put your little paws in the air like this." Cao was on his knees and he was acting like…a dog. Begging to be exact. "Beg, beg…beg!" "You're asking a dog to beg?" A voice asked from behind. "Dun!" Cao raised both arms in happiness. "Not asking, commanding." Cao nodded. "Right…come cousin! It's too cold out here; we need to get you somewhere warm." Xiahou Dun said. Cao stood, holding the pup in arms, before he noticed Sun Jian. "Wait." "What is it cousin?" Dun asked. "We need to help Jian first." Cao said. "Him? Why?" Xiahou Dun was confused. "Just, trust me. There is something special about him." Cao smiled. "Very well…" Xiahou Dun ran off. "Or, you could leave us. That is fine too." Cao said. Dun ran back with several other officers. As they ran they were holding several blankets and other warming items.

Sun Jian was simply in a daze of life and death. He couldn't feel anything and he was sure he was going to die. He could see a figure next to the fire talking to another figure but that was it. Several more figures showed up.

They were holding things and draping them around him, "Take me to the afterlife…." He muttered as he passed out completely.

Sun Jian awoke to find himself in a comfortable bed, nice and warm. He could smell tea as he looked to his side, "I see you are finally awake, how nice." Cao Cao smiled and stared at a fire that was near the door. "Cao Cao, what happened?" Sun Jian asked. "We were stuck in a cave, **I **fought a bear, and I saved you…sort of." Cao sipped hot tea. He then passed a cup to Jian, "Here, just give me another I.O.U and you can have it." Cao joked. Cao was like this very much now and days, mainly because of the major head injuries he had suffered in the past.

Many years ago he discovered he had a tumor lodged deep into his brain. In order to remove it his head had to be cut open. Though the tumor was removed the physician made mistakes and he "accidently" damaged Cao's brain. Cao joked more then he usually would and he would sometimes simply stare into space in confusion, but he was still the smart, ambitious, and ever so powerful man he was.

"Thank you, Cao Cao." Jian said. "No problem…But know in the future I will collect." Cao laughed at his own joke. Jian smiled as Cao laughed, somehow it was comforting. Much like an older brother would smile to the happy laughs of his toddler brother. "I think we should still work together." Jian said. Cao stared at him for a moment, now and days when his face expressed no emotion it was odd, but it did. "Why might that be? I thought, by now, that you would no longer wish to work with me." He said.

"Well, it's as you said, you will collect why not now?" Jian asked. Cao pondered on this for several moments, "Oh fine, let's." Cao nodded. "Partners," Sun Jian extended his hand for a handshake. But Cao Cao thought of something far better, "Friends," He smiled.

End, I guess.

Read and Review, I want to know what you think. Just anything I don't care. It could be hurtful and anything else just tell me what. Okay? Good, good.


End file.
